


Как будто завтра не наступит

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Resurrection, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: — Я здесь, — настойчиво повторил Локи, накрывая его руку своей и вынуждая коснуться себя. — Чувствуешь? По-твоему, это сон? Или, может, во сне я тоже прихожу в таком потрепанном виде? Надеюсь, что нет. Тысячелетиями работать над своей внешностью, чтобы остаться в памяти грязным оборванцем, это, знаешь ли…





	Как будто завтра не наступит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like no tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829413) by [mft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mft/pseuds/mft). 



> Бета: [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar)
> 
> Для Тикки со всей нашей любовью))

Несмотря на то, что раньше Локи никогда не умирал на самом деле, он хорошо знал, что такое смерть — в каждой созданной им иллюзии было что-то настоящее.

Он играл с ней, безнаказанно подходил вплотную, как подходят друг другу только любовники, наивно полагая, что нет ничего ужаснее этой близости. В действительности самым страшным оказалось пережить смерть, испытать ее на собственной шкуре: рухнуть во тьму, а потом, выбиваясь из сил, искать путь к свету. 

Любому, кто осмелился бы спросить, Локи без колебаний ответил, что только опасения не попасть в Вальгаллу подтолкнули его к борьбе, хотя в глубине души ясно понимал — единственным существом, с которым он ощущал прочную связь и ради которого всякий раз цеплялся за жизнь, был Тор. Наверное, поэтому Локи без труда удалось отыскать брата в Мидгарде, и сейчас, устало шагая по роскошному коридору, он уверенно приближался к его комнате. 

В проводнике не было нужды. Локи угадывал направление так же легко, как распознавал созвездия на ночном небе — он буквально чувствовал Тора: каждую царапину, рану, каждый судорожный вздох во время тревожного сна.

Интересно, как отреагировал бы Тор, узнав, что без него Локи не стал бы бороться? Обрадовался? Возгордился? Каково осознавать, что поводок в твоих руках столь крепок, что перед ним пасует даже смерть, а уж расстояние в половину Галактики и вовсе превращается в ничто.

В другой день и при других обстоятельствах эта мысль привела бы Локи в бешенство, но сегодня он был слишком измотан, чтобы злиться. Хотелось отложить счастливое воссоединение семейства, забиться в самый дальний угол Вселенной, где никто не сумел бы его найти, и спокойно зализать раны.

Проклятый поводок.

Глядя на лихорадочно мечущегося в постели Тора, Локи не сомневался в том, кто именно стал причиной его кошмаров (разве можно спокойно спать, когда труп любимого брата плавает где-то в космосе в миллиарде световых лет отсюда). Решив, что дальше тянуть не имеет смысла, он глубоко, преувеличенно громко вздохнул и замер, больше ничем не выдавая своего присутствия.

Тор проснулся моментально — рывком, обвел мутным взглядом пространство, и Локи внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что не столько удивился наличию у брата второго глаза, сколько разозлился, что он не подходил по цвету.

— Локи, — заметив его, горько выдохнул Тор. — Зачем ты так мучаешь меня, брат?

— Мучаю? — нахмурился Локи, хотя голос звучал достаточно ровно. — Я подумывал о пытках, разумеется, но чуть позже, когда немного отдохну. Сейчас я вряд ли на них способен.

— Конечно, — сказал Тор с улыбкой, от которой у Локи защемило сердце. Остро захотелось заставить его отвернуться или хотя бы отвести взгляд.

— Ты считаешь, что спишь, — внезапно осенило Локи и, присев на край кровати, он спросил: — И часто ты видишь сны обо мне? 

— У меня давно не было других снов, — не прекращая улыбаться, Тор вытянул раскрытую ладонь, явно намереваясь его коснуться, и вдруг остановился всего в нескольких миллиметрах от щеки. — Только эти.

— И каждый раз ты каешься и просишь прощения?

— Когда есть такая возможность.

Локи скучал по его прикосновениям, по теплу и спокойствию, которые они дарили, но Тор, не убирая руки, так и не рискнул дотронуться до него по-настоящему.

— Выходит, — встряхнувшись, заговорил Локи, — из-за меня ты потерял покой, брат. Воистину наши желания сбываются самым причудливым образом. Я получил все, что хотел, — он помолчал и, усмехнувшись, закончил: — и все же практически стою на коленях возле твоей кровати.

— Ты глупец, брат, — хрипло рассмеялся Тор. — Одно твое слово — и я не спал бы тысячу ночей. Погасил бы солнце, если понадобилось. Сделал что угодно, лишь бы вернуть тебя к жизни.

Локи выгнул бровь.

— До такой степени устал от моего призрака?

— Я от себя устал, — возразил Тор и опустил взгляд. Широкие плечи тут же поникли, словно на них давила вся тяжесть девяти миров и перенесенных потерь. На его долю выпало много несчастий, но он всегда умел стойко противостоять им. Могла ли смерть Локи стать последней каплей?

— Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть. Не знаю как ты, а я буквально валюсь с ног.

— Не хочу, — отрицательно покачал головой Тор. — Не могу… Не уходи так быстро.

Локи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Идиот, — выдохнул он. — Я никуда не собираюсь уходить. Я здесь, перед тобой. Веришь или нет, я прошел через ад, чтобы добраться сюда. И сейчас, вместо того, чтобы спать, сижу и терпеливо пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что жив. Учти, мое терпение на исходе.

Тор растерянно нахмурился — и, черт подери, как же он был красив в этот момент.

— Я здесь, — настойчиво повторил Локи, накрывая его руку своей и вынуждая коснуться себя. — Чувствуешь? По-твоему, это сон? Или, может, во сне я тоже прихожу в таком потрепанном виде? Надеюсь, что нет. Тысячелетиями работать над своей внешностью, чтобы остаться в памяти грязным оборванцем, это, знаешь ли…

— Локи? — изумленно перебил Тор.

— Ну, наконец-то.

Вскочив на ноги, Тор провел ладонями по глазам, затем быстро вернулся обратно в постель и, прежде чем Локи успел что-либо сказать или сделать, сгреб его в объятья. Он держал настолько крепко, что одновременно хотелось вырваться и прижаться теснее.

— Локи, — затаив дыхание, произнес Тор.

Прозвучавшее в голосе отчаяние (так похожее на его собственное) неожиданно разозлило. Локи с силой обхватил Тора за плечи и не отпускал до тех пор, пока не успокоился.

— Ты вроде бы наполовину ослеп, а не оглох. Действительно хочешь, чтобы я повторил?

— Не могу поверить, что ты жив, — бормотал Тор. — Боюсь отпустить тебя. Боюсь даже взглянуть.

— Я так плохо выгляжу? — фыркнул Локи.

— Конечно, нет, — Тор отстранился. Совсем немного, только чтобы посмотреть в лицо, предусмотрительно положив ладонь Локи на шею. 

— Все еще сомневаешься, брат? — усмехнувшись, поинтересовался тот. У Тора был слишком настороженный взгляд, чтобы промолчать. — Уж ты-то должен знать, я выбирался из переделок и похуже.

— Ты умер у меня на глазах, — просто ответил Тор.

Факт, с которым трудно спорить, мысленно отметил Локи, но вслух сухо бросил:

— Мое чувство вины безгранично. В свою защиту могу сказать, что действовал спонтанно, не особо задумываясь о последствиях. А теперь расскажи, как оплакивал меня, и покончим с этим.

Покачав головой, Тор надолго замолчал, а когда заговорил вновь, голос звучал непривычно тихо.

— Я не оплакивал. После случившегося я беспокоился только о том, как убить Таноса и погибнуть самому. 

— Ты все-таки идиот, — обреченно вздохнул Локи и обхватил лицо Тора ладонями, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Непроходимый тупица. Не мог дать мне немного времени? Что, если бы у тебя получилось, и сейчас бы мне не к кому было вернуться? 

— Тогда бы ты, наконец, понял, что значит потерять брата, — невесело усмехнулся Тор. В уголках его глаз собрались слезы, и Локи понял, что опять иррационально начинает злиться. — Ты — все, что у меня было.

— Я — все, что у тебя _есть_. А ты — все, что есть у меня, — поправил он, вкладывая в свои слова гораздо больше, чем хотел бы признать.

— Тогда почему? Зачем надо… — начал Тор, но Локи прервал его, поцеловав в губы.

Хватит пустой болтовни, рассеянно думал он, тесно прижимаясь к Тору, слыша его приглушенный стон и ощущая осторожные, почти бережные прикосновения. Локи старался отвечать ему тем же, хотя эмоции вот-вот грозили выйти из-под контроля. 

— Помолчи, брат, — отстранившись, попросил он. — Я слишком вымотан, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. 

Тор кивнул с таким обескураженным видом, что Локи, не удержавшись, поцеловал его опять. 

— Давай отдохнем. Завтра будешь делать что угодно и с кем угодно. Включая меня.

— Я все еще не уверен, что ты не призрак, — предупредил Тор, однако поднялся с постели и принялся расправлять одеяло.

Локи засчитал очко в свою пользу.

— И ты серьезно грезил обо мне каждую ночь? — откинувшись назад и подперев голову рукой, поинтересовался он. — Как романтично.

— Да, — не дав сбить себя с толку, спокойно отозвался Тор. — Я почти не мог нормально спать, но когда получалось, сны были только о тебе.

Тяжело поднявшись, Локи снял грязную одежду, сменив ее на длинный шелковый халат. 

— Надеюсь, ты восстановил мое честное имя? — спросил он. — Хотя бы посмертно.

При этих словах взгляд Тора снова стал отсутствующим, и Локи с трудом устоял перед искушением собрать последние силы и хорошенько приложить его чем-нибудь тяжелым. За то, что упрямо видел перед собой только призрака, за безумный план с Таносом, за нежелание хоть раз сначала пошевелить мозгами, а потом мускулами.

— Тор, — негромко позвал Локи и, не дожидаясь ответа, лег в еще теплую постель. — Блаженство, — раскинув руки, с удовольствием простонал он.

Тор стоял, не шевелясь, смотрел на него в упор и, судя по выражению лица, собирался сделать какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Иди сюда, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, потребовал Локи и отодвинулся на дальний край кровати. — Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

Тор медленно кивнул, лег рядом и, поколебавшись, осторожно обнял его поперек живота. Локи закатил глаза: даже с призраком можно было действовать смелее — и сам придвинулся ближе.

— Ты исчезнешь, когда я проснусь, — тихо проговорил Тор, но уверенности в голосе явно поубавилось.

— Как ты посмел считать меня мертвым, — возмутился Локи. — И это после всего, через что я заставил тебя пройти? Моими стараниями ты был готов к чему угодно. 

Тор покачал головой.

— Случившееся не походило ни на одну из твоих иллюзий,— положив ладонь Локи на шею, прошептал он. — Боль утраты ослепила меня.

— Вот кто действительно почти ослепил тебя, так это наша сестра, — возразил Локи, повернулся на другой бок и провел кончиками пальцев по брови Тора. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что глаз отличается по цвету, подумал он, долго скрывать подделку все равно бы не получилось, даже самую искусную. — А что тебе теперь кажется?

— Что у меня начались видения, — признался Тор. — Но я счастлив, что они есть.

— Спи, — с глубоким вздохом сказал Локи. — И утром постарайся не будить меня до тех пор, пока твой воспаленный мозг не начнет отличать фантазию от реальности.

Тор покорно закрыл глаза, и Локи, не выдержав, рассмеялся в голос — даже младенцы притворяются лучше. 

— Давай же, — настойчивее повторил он, ощущая под рукой скованные напряжением мышцы. — Постарайся заснуть.

— Ты исчезнешь, — продолжал упорствовать Тор, поэтому Локи решил действовать по-другому:

— И все, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы увидеть меня снова, — это лечь спать. А я действительно очень устал, так что попробуй расслабиться хотя бы ради меня, — попросил он, и Тор наконец-то послушался: как в детстве, притянул Локи себе под бок.

— Я люблю тебя, брат, — спустя секунду произнес он. — И я так много не успел сказать.

— Значит, скажешь мне обо всем завтра, — пригревшись, пробормотал Локи, чувствуя, как Тор привычно упирается подбородком в макушку. 

Сил на разговоры больше не осталось.

— Пусть будет завтра, — в полудреме согласился Тор.

Через несколько часов наступило утро.


End file.
